Love In An Elevator
by KitsuneFun
Summary: Gaara hated elevators. He really really hated elevators, and silently planned the death of the boy who put him in this situation... thank goodness a certain blonde entered his life making the situation alot better. GaaNaru


I was suddenly in the mood for writing a one-shot between Gaara and Naruto. This first started out being just about a prank gone wrong… then suddenly it turned into a slight case of mistaken identity. I promise to those who have read my other stories involving the two that I will update them soon, In the meantime I hope everyone including new readers enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto that honor is held by Masashi Kishimoto (lucky sob)

'Love In An Elevator' by KitsuneFun

Gaara hated elevators, especially in large buildings, where he had to wait at every stop because some insensitive brat thought it was funny to click all the buttons before running out the door… that had been on floor one and the redhead still had to reach the 80th floor.

Actually, he hated kids… especially that one in particular, he hoped his mother gave him away to an orphanage for a week so they could desensitize the brat.

So far, 10 people had entered the elevator, grumbling about the jerk that thought it was funny to push all the buttons, and for some reason they looked in Gaara's direction as if he was the psycho that had done it.

'Yep', Gaara decided, he wasn't having any kids, no matter how much Temari begged him, saying how cute a little redheaded psycho clone would be around the house or how their family name was doomed to be eradicated because one sibling (namely Gaara) was seemingly asexual while the other (Kankurou) was too busy be the lady of the house with his current steady boyfriend, Kiba.

He had hinted once, and only because it was in his best mental health not to ever mention it again, that Temari be artificially inseminated. She had promptly yelled at the top of her lungs that she was not that old and of course she would eventually find Mr. Right… even if he was a bit of a lazy bastard who only seemed to enjoy hanging out looking at the clouds with his best friend…. And no they couldn't be gay-together because that would mean Temari's gay-dar was way off and she had never been wrong before.

Gaara had tried best to tune her out, but she had ended up collapsing on top of him, sobbing about never finding a real man and maybe she was doomed to spend the rest of her life with a litter of cats that she would call her children.

This left Gaara having to actually cuddle is own sister till she calmed down, a highly disturbing situation the redhead never wanted to be in again, after all having people touch him made him want to kill… and really he didn't need another trip to the therapist or Temari saying they might have to consider sicking Dr. Phil on his ass.

Apparently the people riding with him had enough of the evil buttons that seemed to doom them to a lifetime of smelling their own sweat and having to accidentally grope one another because the elevator was too small… it may have also been the fact that the redhead that they had accused of the deed was glaring death in the direction and they were afraid he was going to turn the experience into the largest case of missing people to ever hit CNN.

Yep, the stairs were looking a lot better, weren't they? It seemed his fellow riders thought so and had promptly exited the elevator.

For the past few stops, Gaara had been contemplating using the stairs himself, after all the constant dinging was really getting to him and he had just about imaged 30 different ways he was planning to kill the kid who did this-his current favorite fantasy being the kid stuck in an elevator with an especially hungry panda bear… after all pandas were cool in Gaara's opinion and despite their vegetarian-like tendencies, must get hungry if deprived of bamboo leaves… and wasn't a evil button pusher of a child a perfect little snack?

Yep, I like pandas, Gaara thought letting out a rather uncharacteristic smile.

It was about the time he was thinking that, when the door dinged open on the 71st floor, 'Only 10 more…' Gaara thought, then he could 'Google' where he could purchase a black market panda and promptly fulfill his current evil fantasy.

However, he was interrupted by the presence of a cute blonde that looked to be around his age wearing tight jeans that hugged his slim hips becomingly over blue converse. The boy was currently wearing a garishly orange monstrosity of a t-shirt that proclaimed 'Ramen is God'. The whole package wouldn't have interested him, except that he found the blonde's eyes beautiful.

His brow twitched, 'I didn't just think that…' Gaara thought, blaming the odd thought on the evil elevators beeping affecting him mentally.

After all it didn't matter if the blonde haired boy, that looked to be around his age… if maybe a little younger, was cute. Gaara hated cute. Cute was for sissies like his brother, who liked to wear pink frilly aprons and nothing else when they wanted to surprise their boyfriend.

The image made Gaara shudder in disgust; really did anyone need to see their sibling's ass at 4 o'clock in the morning? It didn't matter if it had been meant as a surprise for their boyfriend when they woke up or not because Gaara had to live in the same house and he didn't want to see naked butts in the morning with tattoos of the cheese-monster on them.

"God, who was the idiot that pushed all the buttons?"

Gaara's thoughts were interrupted by the husky tenor of the other boy's voice, he was instantly assaulted by the vision of said boy dressed in the same outfit as Kankurou and waggling his naked and tan ass in his direction.

His nose twitched suspiciously and Gaara was shocked to see a trickle of blood under his nose when he went to itch it, 'what the hell…' he stared down at the bright red substance in dulled fascination, 'had that really come out of him?'

"Are you ok?" Gaara blinked and looked down at the blond who was currently looking at him with concern.

The redhead could feel an odd pressure his chest and moved to rub at it wondering over the odd sensation. It didn't seem to register in his mind that the odd coincidence might be related to the blonde haired boy standing in front of him.

The boy actually looked nervous, when after a minute, Gaara continued to stare at him in open-eyed shock. The blonde promptly backed up and away from the redhead mumbling something about, "This being a bad idea and getting back at Sakura for this…"

Gaara didn't know who this Sakura was, but he suddenly wishing to sick his pet panda on her too, after all the blonde shouldn't be thinking about her if he was standing with Gaara in the king of all annoying elevators.

It never crossed Gaara's mind that he might be more than a little attracted to the blonde since one didn't imagine the demise of an unseen female just because a hot looking blonde had mentioned her… after all she might not be his girlfriend, right?

Gaara found himself looking at the blonde more than once and debating whether or not he should ask that question, when he noticed the boy suddenly turned to look at him with a determined look in his eye.

"Ok then…"

The odd comment confused Gaara, but he didn't have to wonder too much about it because he found his peripheral vision suddenly filled with the blonde's blue eyes and the redhead's lips were feeling oddly warm and wet... It was nice, Gaara decided giving in to the desire to close his eyes and press his lips back against the blonde's.

Actually the sensation was more than nice, and it didn't matter that the blonde had froze when Gaara started to press back because the other boy soon let off a cute little groan and was moving his lips against Gaara's.

'I think I will keep him…' was Gaara's lone thought before instantly grabbing onto the blonde's hips in order to press his awakening member against the other boy's.

The blonde didn't seem to object because he had lifted his arms to encircle Gaara's neck in order to pull him closer… it was really nice and Gaara being pleased by the action let out a little purr of satisfaction, 'Mine…'

Neither of them noticed when they reached the 80th floor and it kept on going to the top, only when the elevator finally made its way back to floor 71, that they were rudely interrupted by some pink-haired wench pulling them apart.

"Oh my God, Naruto… I am so sorry; I just got a message from Sai saying that he couldn't make your blind date… I know you were looking forward to meeting him after chatting with him for the past month…"

Gaara didn't particularly care what the pink shrew was screeching about, he wanted the blonde back so they could do more of that kissing… he liked kissing, it was much better than watching the discover channel's program on pandas.

Apparently the blonde seemed to be as confused as him about the interruption in their make-out schedule because he had turned to look between me and Sakura a few times as she talked before turning a bright red… Gaara decided he liked red too.

"Listen Sakura… ah…" his blonde had lifted a hand through the back of his hair and was looking decidedly cute in his embarrassment as he continued to eye Gaara beneath lowered eyes.

Yep, lowered eyes were good too, Gaara decided. Lowered eyes made him think of sex and wouldn't it be fun to try it out with the blonde, then maybe be could see what all the fuss was about since Kankurou believed it should be listed as one of the food groups, so maybe the blonde could show him how and maybe dress it up with a little chocolate sauce because chocolate sauce was good with everything.

The pink-haired wench had finally paused in her rant to notice the looks between Naruto and Gaara; she let out a sigh before mumbling something about calling the blind date off. Which was a good idea since the redhead didn't like to share what was his… especially sexy cute blonde that were looking at them like an especially yummy piece of candy.

Gaara licked his lips in reaction, which made the blonde's blush darken before, he turned to mutter something to Sakura before he promptly pushed her out of the elevator and joined Gaara again.

"I guess that means your not Sai?" it was really adorable how clueless the blonde was; the temptation to kiss him again was making Gaara slightly antsy.

Less talk and more making out was in order, but before he could open his mouth to make the suggestion, he saw the blonde hold out his hand and grin up at him, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and you are?"

Gaara frowned down at the proffered hand before looking up at the blonde, he knew at some point this had turned into an introduction type game… was it really necessary when talking was overrated and he wanted to make out.

Apparently the blonde… No Naruto thought so, letting out a sigh, Gaara lifted his hand and shook the blonde's briefly, "Gaara Suna…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened a bit in surprise, "Suna… are you related to Kankurou?"

The fact that the blonde new his older brother should have sent alarms off, but he ignored it because if it meant spending another moment with the blonde… preferable making out or more, then he was going to pretend the alarms weren't sounding.

"Shit…" Naruto had turned to look over at the elevator doors in shock, "The elevator stopped…"

'Really?' Gaara turned to eye the demonic monstrosity that he had spent the first 10 hellish minutes in and smirked, 'Maybe elevators weren't bad after all…' he gave Naruto a wicked looking smile before commenting, "I can think of a few things to pass the time, don't you…"

Seeing the blonde blush and start fidgeted while looking at him expectantly was a very pleasant site in Gaara's mind, he might have to rethink killing the boy who caused this mess in the first place, after all he might not have met Naruto otherwise.

'Yes', Gaara thought, 'I love Elevators.'


End file.
